


Nowhere Else to Be

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Love in old age is grand.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 33





	Nowhere Else to Be

The refractory period lengthens as a male ages. She whispers this fact into his mouth as her breasts squash against his panting chest, the hairs there tickling her stippled skin. His bottom lip is wet, plump as she sucks it into her mouth. The lemon-brine tang of her own essence remains. The stamp of love, she thinks as she presses slow, heavy kisses over his stubbled jaw, cheek, the soft grooves of his forehead, his broad nose, continues the lazy circle of love over his face. 

He’s coming back. Coming back in stages. His breathing slows. His fingers clutch at the rumpled sheet. A knee inclines behind her, so that the heel of his foot lifts her backside. A chuckle bursts from his lips as she nibbles an ear lobe. For that, she earns a light smack on the ass and the action causes her to slip forward. His cock, softly nested between them, twitches. Too soon, she thinks. Too soon, she tells him. He doesn’t protest. Just lets her tongue explore while his middle finger traces figures-of-eight around the indents in her lower back. 

Up, up, each knot of her spine. Delicious friction builds. Her nipples harden. In acknowledgement, he shifts under her, finds her breast. She hears him smile as she sits her chin in the crook of his neck. The audible pop of his lips coming apart. She moves her palm, wraps it over his bicep. The flex in the muscle travels through her nervous system, arriving with a burst at her centre. She squeezes. He bucks. It’s still too soon, but she slips her pelvis forward and back anyway. He makes an appreciative noise from deep in his throat.

Hands clasping around her shoulders now, pulling, urging her down, no words needed now. He’ll get there. Half the pleasure’s in the journey anyway. And they’ve got nowhere else to be but with each other.


End file.
